


The Wedding Quest Begins

by Kaede Marie (JadedSuperGirl)



Series: Wedding One-Shots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Slice of Life, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, series of One-shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedSuperGirl/pseuds/Kaede%20Marie
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are getting married! This is a series of one-shots of the pair planning their wedding and the big event that the end!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque & Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Wedding One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155026
Kudos: 25





	The Wedding Quest Begins

The Wedding Quest Begins.

No worries, you got this!

Mondays had to be the worst day of the week. It always kicked off the cycle of mundane school work and general drudgery. Annabeth Chase had nothing against learning. In fact, as the daughter of Athena, it was her thing. She was the wise girl after all. The problem was the monotony. 

When she and Percy moved to New Rome and started college together, things were still new and exciting. They had new places to explore and time to get to know each other as a couple. It was wonderful, but after a while, a regimented student life got stale. It was hard to stay so focused when they both had ADHD to contend with. 

Percy, bless him, tried to keep things exciting. He would randomly surprise her with dates out of the blue. Little thoughtful things that would make her smile. Annabeth could tell that he was having as much trouble focusing as she was. Student life was boring compared to their lives as adventuring demi-gods.

As Annabeth struggled with her packages and getting the door to their apartment open, she wished she could turn back time. Friday had been the most amazing day she’d had in weeks. Her boyfriend had proposed to her. Percy had been so thoughtful and just all around perfect that she couldn’t have imagined anything better.

There were no doubts that he was the one. She had said yes. A more sensible part of Annabeth’s brain could list a million reasons why they should wait until after college, but the less judicious part was giddy with excitement. They deserved this bit of happiness together after saving the world several times over. They could afford to be a little selfish. So she’d made two stops after class, hence the extra packages.

Once inside the apartment, she dropped her keys on the side table and kicked off her converses before continuing through to the kitchen. She set her packages and school bag on the kitchen counter then went into the bedroom to change. Annabeth had quickly thrown on a pair of comfortable capris leggings and one of Percy’s camp half-blood shirts then pulled her blonde curls into a pony-tail. She had plans to stay home for the rest of the evening.

Plans that involved a quick cheeseburger macaroni meal and some wedding planning with a certain fiance. One of her packages had the makings of their dinner, the second had a brand new wedding planning book and some bridal magazines that she’d picked up at the bookstore. She put the groceries away and took everything else back with her to the living room. 

The wedding book and magazines were set aside on the coffee for the time being. Annabeth got comfortable on the couch and booted up her laptop to get started on homework. She glanced at the time on her screen and figured she still had an hour or two before Percy would get home. Plenty of time to catch up on her assignments. Grabbing one of her textbooks from her bag, she got to work.

It was almost dinner time when Percy arrived and found Annabeth completely immersed in an architectural project for class. Taking advantage of her distraction, he quietly stood there watching her. It was one of those stolen moments he liked to preserve for safekeeping. The way she bit her bottom lip when she was deep in thought. The way her gray eyes sparkled when she had an idea. Waking up early in the mornings to Annabeth still fast asleep beside him or when she borrowed one of his shirts. The moments were few and far between.

The moment was broken the minute Annabeth looked up and noticed him by the door. Calculating gray eyes meeting his sea green. Her lips curved into a smile and Percy couldn’t help the grin in return. 

“Hey, how was the gym?” she asked, setting her book aside.

He shrugged, “The usual. Kinda boring. I did catch up with Frank though, we can talk about it over dinner”

The gym in New Rome couldn’t compare to training grounds, the climbing wall, or the sword fighting arena. All of which Percy missed from Camp Half-blood. It was almost sad that he’d been using Riptide more often as a pen than a sword. He didn’t necessarily agree with the whole, the pen is mightier than the sword thing. Anaklusmos had saved his life a multitude of times before and the weight of a sword in his hands was far more comfortable.

Being the son of Poseidon, the only demi-god son at least, had its perks. There wasn’t a single member of the legion or otherwise, that could best him in the water. It was good exercise, and the water always made him feel better. It was almost tempting to rejoin the legion whenever they discussed all the training at Camp Jupiter. It called him back to quests and adventuring, but he’d promised Annabeth. He had to try and concentrate on his marine animal studies. 

Percy crossed the room and gave her a quick kiss hello before going to change. 

In the kitchen, Annabeth started dinner. Seasoning the ground meat and letting it sizzle in the pan. Freshly changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants, Percy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss on her cheek. 

Gods she’d missed him. It was only a few hours in the day that they were apart but it felt like forever. She wasn’t truly home until she was in his arms. Annabeth wondered sometimes if he felt the same way. They always seemed to find excuses to touch or be around each other. If she was honest, the reason why she wore his shirts on occasion was that they smelled like him. Even after swimming in a chlorine-filled pool all day, he always smells salty, like the sea. She turned in the embrace and drew him in for a proper kiss. A kiss that promised so much more.

“Mmm, what was that for?” he asked curiously, “not that I’m complaining or anything.”

“I missed you. Or maybe I’m just buttering you up for something you are going to hate doing later.” she teased, bringing her attention back to the food on the stove.

Percy made a face but figured she was talking about the homework he wasn’t looking forward to. Instead of worrying about it, he helped with dinner. He grabbed a box of macaroni from the cabinet, setting it beside her on the counter. Then moved to get the cheese and milk from the fridge anticipating what she would need. It wasn’t long before dinner was ready.

They ate at their small dining table exchanging stories of their day. Nothing out of the ordinary. Boring lectures, an essay that Percy would have to get started on in the next few days, and the blueprints that Annabeth had been working on when he got home. Annabeth left out her brief shopping trip. She would show him the book and magazines after dinner.

“So, Frank...” Percy began after chewing a bite of food, “We were thinking of making plans this weekend for the four of us.”

Annabeth nodded. “Sounds good. I’ll give Hazel a call and figure out the details. You didn’t tell him we got engaged did you?”

“Nah.” He replied, “I wasn’t sure if you wanted to say anything yet. I figured we can tell them when we get together for the weekend. You won’t be able to hide it from Hazel once she sees the ring, anyway.”

“Good call.” Annabeth approved, “I want to tell them together. I still have to get a hold of Piper and the others too.”

Annabeth was already making a mental list of things she needed to do but without deadlines, she felt dissatisfied. That was something she and Percy needed to discuss. Not that there was any particular rush for the wedding, but she liked to be organized and efficient. She wasn’t sure exactly what Percy wanted either. He was more spontaneous. Knowing her fiance as well as she did, he would probably be on board for an elopement as soon as tomorrow if she suggested it. Of course, Seaweed Brain would regret not having his family present and his mother would certainly be disappointed. 

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn’t noticed Percy get up until he was beside her picking up the dirty dishes.

“I’ve got the dishes. Pick out a movie or something on Netflix to watch and I'll meet you in the living room?” he offered.

“Okay, sounds good. But, I’ve got a few things to show you first.”

Percy smirked. “Really? I’m all for some show and tell.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but she could see the humor in the innuendo. “I fell right into that one, didn’t I? You know I wasn’t talking about that.”

“You’re the Wise Girl.” he teased, stealing a kiss, “I’m only your humble, Seaweed Brain lover.”

Her cheeks tinged pink just as he turned and walked over to the sink. He was still wearing that self-assured smirk on his face that sometimes infuriated her. The same smirk she also found incredibly endearing and sexy. Leave it to Percy to get her all riled up when she wanted to be serious. It wouldn’t take him long to take care of cleaning up. There would be time for other things later.

“Well, lover boy, let’s see where the evening takes us.”

Annabeth left him in the kitchen with that thought. She picked up the TV remote from the coffee table and reclaimed her previous spot on the couch. As requested, she cued up a movie on Netflix. If their current mood was any indication, it was doubtful whether they would get through a movie. At any rate, she didn’t try very hard to find something that would hold their attention.

Percy joined her moments later and noted the magazines and wedding planning book that hadn’t been there before. It wasn’t exactly how he wanted to spend the evening. He hadn't expected that she would want his opinions on the wedding planning. Wasn’t it supposed to be the bride’s special day? Percy wanted to give her that. Anything that would make her happy.

“Wedding planning, huh?” he asked, running a hand through his inky black hair as he sat beside her. “I thought you’d want to do that sort of stuff with Mom or Piper.”

“You get a say in this too, silly.” Annabeth chided him, then she frowned. 

Maybe he wanted something simple and intimate? Percy wasn’t the type to ask for things nor did he like a lot of attention. He would go along with whatever she wanted despite his wishes.

“Percy,” she said softly, shifting to curl up beside him. He moved to accommodate as they nestled together on the couch, “this is about both of us. We don’t have to make this a big fancy affair if -”

He chuckled, “Babe, It’s fine. Don’t girls dream about this kinda thing - the perfect wedding? I want that for you.”

She shook her head. “I grew up having nightmares of dark prophecies and monsters. We both did. There were times I didn’t think we would make it here...to this life on the other side”

He could feel her shiver and knew what she was talking about. Their foray into Tartarus still gave them both nightmares. It wasn’t something he liked to think about either.

“I want to erase every single one of those nightmares, Wise Girl. This is important to you, so it’s important to me too. Let’s see that book.”

Annabeth smiled, “You are such a sap.”

Wanting to change the subject of nightmares, he snatched the book out of her hand and opened it between them. “Let’s do this then, future Mrs. Jackson.”

At the very top of the list loomed what was the most important planning question, the date for the wedding. Percy skimmed the planning checklist, noting that it was a year-long plan. He didn’t like the idea of waiting an entire year to get married, but it did give them time to plan around their work and class schedules.

“I guess we should set a date first?” he asked, “I mean- if you want to.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. He was still trying to give her whatever she wanted, letting her choose. Annabeth was stubborn and wasn’t going to do all the decision-making without his input. 

“That would be a good start. Any ideas?” she prompted, putting the ball back in his court.

“Actually,” he said, an idea forming, “what about next summer? If we time things right we’ll be done with our last semester here. It's more or less a year from now and you know, maybe good beach weather?”

“See now and then you do have some good ideas.” She ruffled his hair playfully, “July?”

“Your birthday?" He suggested.

Annabeth scrunched her nose at the thought of getting married on her birthday then quickly vetoed the idea. 

“The fifteenth?” she countered, “that’s more or less between both of our birthdays.”

“Sounds good to me.” Percy shrugged, indifferent to the exact date. They seemed to agree to a summer wedding which was good enough for him. They would probably have to make some allowances along the way before the date would be set in stone.

Annabeth uncapped the frilly matching pen that came with the planner and jotted down July 2015, leaving the month of July entirely open. Percy grinned when she added ‘beach’ under the wedding style as well.

“We have to agree on the wedding party before we tell anyone. Who are you going to ask to be your best man?” she asked.

“That’s easy. Grover.”

She had expected the answer. Grover had been Percy’s best friend even before discovering that the satyr was his half-furry-goat protector. He’d known him before camp, before finding out that he was the son of Poseidon, and before he’d met Annabeth. It was the obvious choice. Annabeth printed Grover’s name in the space beside best man followed by Piper’s as maid of honor. The names of their closest friends filled in the rest of the wedding party, with Percy’s little sister Estelle as the flower girl. 

By the time Annabeth was done writing things in the book, Percy was distracted by something else entirely and in turn, it was distracting her.

It started with small kisses; first, her cheek, then jawline, and neck until his mouth was nipping softly at her collar bone. Each kiss sent tiny sparks that spread through her like fire until the book slid off her lap, falling forgotten to the floor and she moved to straddle him on the couch.

“Kiss me,” she whispered.

He didn’t have to be told twice. Percy pressed his lips against hers, kissing her long and slow. A worshipful kiss. Then he was lifting her up as he stood from the couch, her hands clinging to his shoulders, feeling the taut muscles underneath. He drew her legs around his waist and walked them toward their bedroom, continuing to shower her with kisses as he went.


End file.
